Opposites With Beneifits
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary is popular, and has a boyfriend. Jace is a nerd with dick game. These two come together and become opposites with benefits. But we all know how those situations... Should I Continue


Clary chewed on her pencil, thinking of the events that would be taking place later that day.

It all started in Sophomore year. She was a cheerleader and he was a nerd. In fact, she watched while others that she hanged out with bullied him, and beat him up everyday. She never really understood why. He never did anything to them, he tried to avoid them and stay in the shadows, but it wasn't enough.

Anyway, It had been a stormy, May night. Though it was late spring, it was also New York. And raining. It was freezing outside, and they were partners for an English project. They had to do it outside of school and they had decided to do it at his house. She'd gotten there as Jace's mother got there. Jace's mother pulled Clary in for a hug once they got inside the cozy apartment.

" You must be one of Jace's friends. He hasn't had anybody over since he was little. After his father died over seas he changed. He used to be a happy kid, always smiling. He just seems so tuned out now." Celine smiled remembering old times, good times. Clary didn't know what to say to that.

" Yeah, I'm Clary. I'm doing a project with him." Celine went to the little kitchen and got a few plates. Then Came back and put food out on plates.

" Are you going to have dinner, sweetheart?" Celine looked up from her work with a smile.

" Oh, I can't." Clary laughed and smiled back. Celine made a face and swiped her hand through the air.

" Nonsense! You have to! "

" Okay, I guess I am then."

" Sweetie, could you get Jace for me please. You could also set your backpack down in his room if you'd like. Its the last door down the hall "

" Sure." Clary turned an began to venture the unknown; a nice place to call home. Jace lived in a nice apartment. It wasn't small, it was decorated all over, very beautiful. She had good parent's but her mom had been laid off at work, and her father was working hundred hour weeks so that they could pay rent. It had put a dent in her parents marriage, they were on a date night tonight and Clary would have been alone. It wasn't that bad that she was here with company, instead of at that nasty little apartment on the bad side of town, with the pedophile and crack head neighbors.

She found Jace's room with ease and knocked on the door, she didn't get an answer so she slowly turned the nob and took a peak inside. The walls were painted a neutral dark brown color, and his bed comforter was dark blue with a plaid back splash, and red pillows. Dark brown wood made up the headboard that doubled as a bookshelf. The shelf held things like a football, and a lamp, picture frames, and an alarm clock.

One thing stood out the most to her, it was a medium sized picture in a red oak frame of a man. He had a nice build. His muscles bulged out of the short sleeves of his olive t-shirt and his arms crossed over his chest, an intimidating pose. His shirt was tight and his their were lines on his abdomen where his ab's were. A dog chain dangled not too far above where his shirt was tucked into his pants and his belt had a bit of strap left out. He wore fitted camouflage cargo pants, on his feet were a pair of clean looking shiny black boots. He had short dark dirty-blonde hair had blue eyes. Suddenly the door opened ad Clary whipped around.

It was him. Jace?

He was.

He was.

He was wet.

And all he wore was a pair of boxers, printed with black and dark blue plaid.

He walked over to the dresser and bended down to get a pair of jeans. Clary stared.

She had only ever known Jace as the nerdy kid who always sat in the back, not this deliciously tanned, incredibly muscular, yummy, piece of man meat. Clary watched in awe as he turned around with the jeans low on his hips, yet to be zipped and buttoned. Jace turned and leaned back against the dresser casually, still looking down. He gathered the tips in his hands, and pulled them together then buttoned them. His hand dropped lower to the zipper and he tried to zip them, he got frustrated and tugged on the zipper. Clary died then.

When Jace tugged on the zipper his man parts were also tugged on and Clary watched as it bounced and jiggled around, her mouth made the perfect 'o' and watered as her eyes trailed up his body.

She licked her bottom lip as she watched a droplet of water swim down his chiseled chest and to his navel. Just underneath his navel was a trail of dark golden hair that led to the top of his jeans, the jeans rested low on his hips. Clary wanted nothing more than to trace the V lines on him to there starting point.

Jace had a boner. And Clary put a hand on the wall behind her while Jace brushed his hands all over himself. Then he grabbed it in one hand. It was large, but Jace had big hands. He clenched his hand around himself and groaned, throwing his head back the same time Clary put a hand on her chest and let out a quiet gasp.

Jace continued to torture himself, and Clary watched suddenly wanting, yearning, needing his touch and to feel him. Little did she know that behind Jace's closed eyes were bright images of her silhouette. In an endless dance with him, underneath his covers, with her back on a wall, in a chair and they were together. This dance was connecting them. Rhythmic .

Clary backed up and crossed her arms over her chest with heavy breaths, she clutched the picture before clearing her throat.

" Oh my god." Jace breathed out and scurried to grab the new ray bans that lay on his dresser.

" Your mom said dinner was ready." Clary told him, trying not to stare and his scrumdiliumcious body.

" And your gonna have dinner with us because-"

" Because after were gonna work on a project together? Ring a bell?" She challenged him with a laugh and an easy smile. He smiled in return as his pink cheeks turned back to normal. Jace reached his long arm behind him to get his flannel and Clary stole one last glance at the icing atop the cake, a tribal tattoo on his chest and lower left abdomen.

The two walked to his kitchen after Clary set her bag down In his room. Celine had set plates of takeout on the table and Jace didn't hesitate to fill his, while the surface of the plate was filled he still could make a mountain, he did just that. Jace ate his food with a side of duck sauce, and a tall glass of Sprite.

Celine and Clary talked and talked. And talked, Jace had enough and began to space out by means of crossing his eyes and doing stupid things, while randomly laughing.

" So how long have you been dating?" Jace stopped abruptly and stared at his mother. The world must have been ending, because Celine just shoved a dick in his mouth and a vibrator up his anus. There was no way on Earth, Clary would let this go. She would laugh, cry, and throw up at the accusation, hen murder him at school tomorrow. So naturally Jace was more than surprised when, she regarded Celine with an light smile and a soft, easy, tiny bit amused, though still respectful voice.

" Oh, were just working on a project together." Jace felt like he'd just won an Oscar, an Emmy, and best song of the year at the VMAs. He was happy

" Okay, then I'll just leave you guys to it I guess." Celine got up and took the empty plates that sat in front of Clary and Jace for some time now. Celine liked Clary and Jace knew he'd get asked about her later. Maybe it was just the lack of female presences in there apartment but Celine seemed overjoyed to have some company, whether it was someone her age or a seventeen year old.

When the two returned to Jace's room they got the things they would need to properly study the topic they were assigned. When Jace got a pen, highlighters, and some sticky notes from his desk he glanced over at the mirror that was bolted to the wall above his dresser. He did a double take as he watched Clary bend at the waist to get things out of her bag. His thoughts became more and more impure as he imaged doing many things to her nice ass. He gulped, and looked away from the mirror trying to get himself in check before the southernmost parts of him became involved; and wiped the fog from his glasses.

When he turned and faced Clary who was already facing him, she took a deep breath. Her shoulders rising and falling as if she was shrugging.

" Ready?" She asked him with a relaxed expression, lazy expression.

" Let's get this done." He could have left it at that Jace had to be his awkward self and scratched the back of his head and shrugged. " I guess. "

* * *

><p>Clary and Jace had been working hard for nearly two hours, she enjoyed spending time with him. Even If he was a nerd he was funny and weird.<p>

" They're so stupid, if he told her he masturbates thinking of her _' warm skin, and heavy breathing'_ and she already told him she'd masturabated thinking about him too, then why can't they just fuck each other and get it over with?" Clary laughed at Jace's bluntness

" Because it was the late 1500's, and sex was like terrible back then , A disgrace, it was something that you'd never, ever bring up in a conversation. It would freak someone out. Whereas now sex is as simple, normal, and as frequent as-" Clary trailed off and shrugged " Kissing."

" Yeah, but they're annoying. Like, handle your sexual tension before she starts randomly squirting and shit." Clary buried her head into Jace's comforter and laughed harder than she ever had before and Jace, overjoyed that he'd made her laugh once again.

Clary rolled herself off Jace's bed and stood a good foot away from the it. Then raised both hands above her head and stretched out her body by moving her hips slowly, she had closed her eyes

Jace had gotten up to get his bottle of water, he took a sip then turned around. His eyes darkened as he watched Clary's body squirm with those tight, tight jeans on, and that tiny shirt. She'd wore black skinny jeans, a brown belt and a short cut white, lacy tank top. He licked his lip and eyed the strip of skin between her shirt and her pants. He saw something inked there, but couldn't make out the whole picture. He hadn't even noticed he'd sat on the foot of his bed, right in front of her.

When Clary opened her eyes again she saw Jace sitting in front of her. Her breath caught at his stare, his eyes were almost completely black. He sat with his legs apart, and boy did he have a hard on. He licked his lip and his Adams apple bobbed. Clary hadn't noticed how sexy his hair looked. It was unkempt and curled at the ends, messed up like a bed head but perfect as if he'd spent hours on it.

Clary suddenly found her Jeans to tight, and her shirt annoyingly hot. Looking at Jace's clothes irritated her. She wanted them off, everything off because it was so damn hot. In reality it was just freezing but with the heat it was scorching hot, Jace's stare was hot, sexy. Jace's stare was sex. He told her was about to eat her alive just with his eyes.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Clary had asked him in a smooth, lower voice and found herself slowly strutting right in front Jace. Her hip cocked, he let his eyes trail up her body to her desire filled, lust filled eyes.

" Because, I want you." It was as simple as that, and anyone else would've blushed, hell, Clary would've blushed, but it was already hot. She'd already been thinking those thoughts. From the moment she'd seen Jace her brain had been darkened with sin, with lust. She knew of the seven deadly sins, not only had she watched the movie; but she researched it for some while. Lust was a strong desire in the body, and lust can take any form such as the lust for knowledge, the lust for sex or the lust for power. And it was obvious what she was lusting after.

Jace, his touch, and his body, his hot. The feel of his skin slapping hers, and their sweats molding and masking each others.

Clary felt a warm ache between her legs and knew what she wanted, knew what Jace could give her. Clary pushed Jace's legs together and sat in his lap, feet dangling. She put lowered her head to the crook of his neck. When she spoke, her lips brushed his ear.

" So if you get me, what will you do?"

" Baby." His voice was husky, deep, full of want. He felt like a lion, he was about to tear her apart and ravish in her taste. The sweetness buried inside of her, he'd have to unravel it.

" I'm gonna tear you apart, limb by limb. And your gonna cum apart, screaming my name cause it feels so."

She pulled away from brushing, soft, feather light, kisses on his ear and looked into his eyes. Before she finished his statement she took his glasses off him and put them on.

" Good." The words came out of her mouth in a single breath, a whisper and he crashed his lips into her lips. His hands held her waist and she felt herself being pushed up, his chest brushing hers. She sat right atop his bulge, she grinded on it as she was brought up. Her head now above his her hands held his face.

Clary brought her hands down to Jace's shoulder and down his chest. She brushed her hands up and down his chest again and wanted to memorized the planes, the dips, every single crease. She wanted to know his body like the back of her hand.

She played with the collar of his flannel, tugging on it. She let her ands drop, roughly pulling apart his shirt button by button. And felt his chest now, free of the annoying fabric that got in the way of everything. She was able to feel that he was very muscular, like she'd seen before but damn. He had a nice freaking body!

Her hands brushed over his nipples and felt the small shiver run through him, so she squeezed them harder and Jace groaned. Her hands ran themselves up to his shoulder and pushed the flannel off them. HE tore the shirt from his arms behind his back then threw it on the floor. They never broke lip to lip and Clary and Jace switched places

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so this is just a snippet of one of my upcoming new stories ... though, I might delete my entire account before posting it.<strong>

**I recently posted a 'fanfiction' called fucking stop, which is about how people who write mortal instruments fanfiction are starting to loose creativity. And they are.**

**I got a lot of feedback saying that I was right. I also got a lot of feedback saying that I was wrong - which doesn't bother me at all- but in that people told me that I should just delete all my stories, and start over. The thing is, if I delete my stories. I will be deleting my whole account. **

**Nothing will stay. At all. You will not find any of my works anywhere, leave no trace, I'll be gone.**

**If you want to see the rest of this story out PM me or review STAY, and why. if not PM me or review GONE. **

**Its up to you guys.**


End file.
